Shanti
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Lilo & Stitch". Cast *Lilo - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Stitch - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Nani - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *David - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jumba - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pleakey - Timon (The Lion King) *Cobra Bubbles - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Grand Councilwoman - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Captian Gantu - Steele (Balto) *Mrs. Hasagawa - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Moses Puloki - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Mertle Elmonds - Candance Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Elena, Teresa and Yuki - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb), Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) and Stacy (Phineas and Ferb) *Ice Cream Man - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Cast in opening credits *Pleakey - Timon (The Lion King) *Grand Councilwoman - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Nani - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *David - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jumba - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Cobra Bubbles - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Lilo - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Stitch - Young Simba (The Lion King Here we Go! The entire cast of SHANTI & SIMBA *Ice Cream Man - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Grand Councilwoman - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Cobra Bubbles - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Moses Puloki - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Mertle Elmonds and her friends - Candance Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Isabella (Phineas and Ferb), Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) and Stacy (Phineas and Ferb) *Captian Gantu - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Hasagawa - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Jumba - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pleakey - Timon (The Lion King) *Nani - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *David - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Lilo - Shanti (The Jungle Book) and... *Stitch - Young Simba (The Lion King) chapters Part 1 - Simba escapes from Shere Khan *1. Jumba's Trial 2:57 *2. Stitch Escapes 1:56 Part 2 - Timon and Pumbaa's Deal *3. "Where Is He?" :40 *4. Jumba's Deal 1:01 Part 3 - "He Mele No Shanti" *5. Main Title ("He Mele No Lilo") 1:55 Part 4 - Buzz's Visit *6. Cobra's Visit 1:22 *7. Fight 5:03 Part 5 - Bedtime *8. Bedtime Wish 5:03 Part 6 - Simba at Earth *9. Stitch Meets Truck 1:33 Part 7 - Adoption *10. Lilo Adopts Stitch 2:21 Part 8 - Dinner Hula *11. Island Escape :59 *12. Dysfunctional Angel 3:47 *13. Luau Dinner 1:45 Part 9 - New Kitten Comes Home *14. New Puppy Comes Home 1:17 *15. Bedtime 3:15 *16. Ugly Duckling 1:37 Part 10 - Simba is Elvis Presley *17. Model Citizen 2:51 Part 11 - Surfing *18. Surfing ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride") 1:30 Part 12 - Too Late *19. Stitch Drowns :02 *20. Aftermath on the Beach 5:02 Part 13 - A Lion Cub Alone *21. Aloha 'Oe 3:29 *22. "I'm Lost" :51 Part 14 - Fired *23. "We're Fired" 1:41 Part 15 - Pumbaa Attacks *24. Jumba Attacks 3:03 Part 16 - Tiger-to-Lion showdown *25. Nani Loses Custody :37 *26. Gantu Captures Lilo 1:29 *27. 'Ohana Means Family 5:14 *28. Rescue 1:07 Part 17 - Epilouge in Hawaii *29. "This is My Family" 1:26 *30. Hawaii Forever/End Credits 2:45 (Hawaii Forever only) Part 18 - End Credits *30. Hawaii Forever/End Credits 2:45 (End Credits only) Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lilo and Stitch movie-spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof